kagome kidnapped!
by violet120
Summary: after another fight kagome goes off into an forest alone were she is attacked after the battle she goes home only to be kiddnaped! this is my first fic iv done alone plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

**hey people this is my first fanfic that i've written on my own so please be nice and hope you enjoy!**

chapter one

It was a peaceful morning, farmers from a nearby village were attending to their crops when suddenly, a loud 'sit' was heard from a nearby hill. Following the word was a loud crash, then a scream of pain.

To the InuYasha gang…

'InuYasha, you jerk! How can you say that?!,' Kagome yelled at a red and silver lump on the ground.  
'Not my fault I like ramen than that weird stuff you make!,' InuYasha said as he sits up.  
'InuYasha, SIT BOY! Sit, sit, sit, sit!,' the young Miko yelled angrily at the Hanyou, as he was forced onto the ground each time the word 'sit' was muttered.  
'Ouch, that must really hurt.' Shippo, the young Kitsune, said.  
'Well, it is his fault for insulting Kagome's home cooking,' Miroku, the lecherous monk stated, as he watch the two fight.  
'Hmm, I just hope this-- HUH...,' Sango the demon slayer, was cut off when she felt an familiar touch on her backside.  
"SLAP!"  
'Hands off, you lecherous monk!'  
'Sango you misunderstood my intentions. I was just checking to see if you haven't been injured over the last few days,' Miroku said innocently. 'Where do you think you're going?!,' InuYasha yelled as everyone turned their attention back to the fighting couple.  
'I'm going for a walk by myself!,' Kagome yelled.  
'Ahh, wait Kagome!' Shippo yelled after Kagome as he ran on all fours towards the Miko.  
'Kagome, please don't leave because of InuYasha selfish attitude!' he yelled, as he reach the Miko.  
'Feh, let her run off alone, Shippo. We don't need her here. Besides, she's just a pathetic shard detector,' the Hanyou said in an angry voice. 'InuYasha, sit you jerk,' Kagome said, as she ran off into a nearby forest with tears threatening to fall.

'Stupid Inuyasha who does he thinks he is talking to me like that im not a worthless shard detector!' Kagome yell to herself in frustration as she walked though the thick forest she soon came to a small hill in the forest

'wow this forest is really thick!' she thought as she walked forward suddenly she tripped on a root sending her tumbling down the hill she groaned as she finally came to an stop near an tree trunk

'Ow that really hurt' the Miko said as she check herself for injuries

'hmm part from a few scratches on my arms im fine' Kagome said in an relieved voice as she reach for an tree branch to lift herself up but almost instantly an sharp pain shot up from her ankle and she quickly collapsed

'ow I either sprained or broke my ankle when I tripped on the root what ever it is it's hurting like hell, great I suppose I just have to wait here till someone comes since my ankle wont support my weight I just hope someone comes soon its getting dark… ohhh inuyasha this is all your fault if you weren't such so proud you wouldn't pick fights with me sometimes I wonder why I even bother any more' she muttered to herself

"Because even though he's a selfish jerk I still love him" She thought

'Hmm I hope someone finds me soon before… no I mustn't think that it'll be alright' the miko thought trying to remain calm

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha and the others

'Inuyasha how could you say something like that to Kagome she's a bigger help around here than you are' Sango yelled into inuyasha face

'I agree with Sango, Inuyasha that was a bit harsh even for you' Miroku agreed with the demon slayer

'above that how could you let Kagome wander off into the forest when its almost dark she could get hurt or worse attacked by an demon and it'll be all you fault' shippo yelled

'Meow' Kirara meowed in agreement

"Thump"

'shut up you little punk' Inuyasha yelled as he punch the kitsune 'besides Kagome can defend herself' Inuyasha said but then he notice Kagome left her arrows at camp ' feh her fault for leaving camp' inuyasha thought as he jumped up into an nearby tree to nap

'well we aren't going to get any where with him we may as well wait for Kagome to return' Miroku said calmly

Inuyasha woke with an start for some reason something didn't feel right he glanced towards their camp and realized Kagome still hadn't come back yet

'Dammit she should've been back by now' Inuyasha thought worriedly as he jumped off the tree and walked towards the forest suddenly he heard an scream of pain and fear followed by the scent of blood. As soon as the scent hit his nose he realized who blood it was, and without a second thought he ran into the forest

'Dammit Kagome you better not be hurt' Inuyasha thought worriedly as he headed towards the source of the scream

**well thats my first chapter please review ill try to update as soon as possible thanks for reading :P**


	2. Attacked!

Meanwhile….

Kagome was in intense pain she was resting by the tree looking at her ankle, when all of an sudden an huge Bear demon appeared as soon as Kagome saw it she acted out of instinct and went to reach for her bow and arrows when her hand grasped nothing she panic realizing she left them behind at camp.

'No' Kagome barely whispered in an panic stricken voice

'huh' Kagome gasp as she felt one of the demon's paw made contact with her side immediately sending her flying through the forest causing her to crash into and tree trunk Kagome tried to stand up and run away even though her ankle was killing her with the pain

'I got to get away from this bear ahh if only I had my bow and arrows I could've destroyed this demon in one shot' the Miko thought as she attempted to run when she saw the bear coming towards her with its mouth wide open and out of reaction Kagome jumped she felt extreme pain shoot up her leg (same one with her ankle) she quickly realized that the that the demon had her leg in it's month and it was biting down hard she let out an loud scream of pure pain as the demon flicked it's head and released it's grasped on her leg sending her once again flying through the air into another tree. Kagome was now lying on the ground barely conscious by the trunk. She looked up to see the bear charging at her getting ready to deliver it's final blow. Kagome closed her eyes

"is this really it? Am I really going to die" the Miko sadly thought to herself as she felt a tear roll down her cheek she open her eyes and watch the bear run towards her she wanted to look away but couldn't she saw the bear jump into the air getting ready to end it's prey life

'Kagome!' the Miko heard someone call it was an familiar voice

'I..Inuyasha?' Kagome muttered as she felt strong hands scoop her up and with that she blacked out from blood lost.

Inuyasha jumped though the trees at his fastest pace the scent of Kagome's blood was getting stronger. Then through the thick undergrowth he spotted an demon bear running toward an pale lumped by an tree. Inuyasha eyes widened as he identified the lump as Kagome!

'Kagome!' he yelled as he charge towards the girl and scooped her up and ran from the bear

'I…Inuyasha' he heard Kagome mutter weakly as he jumped though the air and landed in a clearer area of the forest Inuyasha placed the Miko gently on the ground noticing she unconscious

'Dammit Kagome please don't be to injured' Inuyasha said worriedly. He was about to inspect the seriousness of the girl's injuries when he heard an rumble through the trees Inuyasha turned around in time to see the bear appear he notice the blood on its claws and its teeth with an sharp growl Inuyasha pulled the Tessaiga out of its sheath

'Wind Scar' Inuyasha fiercely called out as yellow strikes flew from the sword tearing the ground they cross until the hit the demon disintegrating the demon as it hit. Inuyasha put his sword back into its sheath

Quickly turning his attention to Kagome, he bent down next to the girl and was taken back by the site their was blood pooling out of her left leg and her side

'Kami' was the only thing that the Hanyou could say 'I better get her back to the others, so Sango can tend to this injuries…Kagome please forgive this is my fault if I wasn't so selfish you would have left' Inuyasha thought as he once again picked the girl up, and left for the campsite

Miroku was getting worried he saw Inuyasha leave to go look for Kagome but Miroku notice that the hanyou had an scared expression when he left

"I hope nothing has happen to Kagome" Miroku thought he glanced towards the forest when he thought he something suddenly he saw an red figure rushing towards them

'oh its just Inuyasha but where's…Kagome!' Miroku yelled when he notice the Miko in Inuyasha hands

'wake up Sango these wounds need to be treated' Inuyasha mutter as he got to the camp

'Inuyasha tell me what happen' Miroku asked Inuyasha as they sat on hill a bit away from camp waiting for Sango to give the all clear

'I don't know I heard a scream then I smelt her blood I rushed off into the forest when I found her she was being attacked by an demon but I don't understand why she didn't run away from it, it seems like she just stood there' Inuyasha said in an confused voice

'that is an worry but I think I know why when you placed her down I notice her ankle was badly sprained and it looked like she did it awhile ago so maybe that's why she didn't flee' Miroku said in a know it all voice

'Yea maybe…huh' Inuyasha said as he turned around and saw Sango standing behind them

'Sang is she all right' Miroku asked

'The wound on her side isn't too bad but her left leg is badly injured it may be an while till she can walk and it seems like she wont be conscious for a while too' Sango said sadly

'Ok Inuyasha I think it's best for us to return to Kaede village there's no point in travelling any further if Kagome's injuries this serious'

'Yea Sango do you think kilala will be able to carry Kagome while she unconscious if so then we'll start for the village tomorrow' Inuyasha said to Sango

'Yea I think that'll be best' Sango agreed.


	3. the strangers

**Yay I finally got chapter three finished thank god well enjoy plz review **

3 days later

'Hey Miroku do you think Kagome will be ok I mean she' been asleep for almost four days now?' Sango asked the Monk as she stroked the sleeping Kirara on her lap

'Considering its Kagome I think she'll be alright and wake up any minute besides she has Inuyasha with her' Miroku replied to the worried slayer

'Yea considering Inuyasha hasn't left her since we got here' the kitsune added as he tried to catch fish in the river

'No matter how hard he tries he just cant hide the fact that he loves her. I wonder if he even knows that Kagome feels the same' Sango added

'Hey Miroku do you think Kagome will go home after she wakes up' Shippo asked as he lunged at an fish

'Probably considering that's one of the main reasons we came back to this village' Miroku answered

' and I think some down time in her world may be best because judging by those injuries it was an serious attack and Kagome may feel safer in her time' Sango added Miroku looked at the sky

'we should head back to the village it looks like we only got an hour or so before the sun sets' Miroku suggested

And with that the four of them headed back towards to Kaedes village

Kagome slowly open her eyes but quickly closed them as the sunlight reached them

'Ow that hurt I feel groggy' Kagome thought, she looked around and suddenly realized she was inside Kaede's small hut

'what Im at Kaede's village but why and how did I get here last thing I remember I was in the forest with an sore ankle" Kagome thought as she sat up but an sharp pain in her side made her collapsed but before she made contact with the ground she felt strong arms catch her and pull her closer to an figure

'Kagome you shouldn't be getting up your wounds haven't healed yet' Kagome heard Inuyasha say in an relived voice but she thought she heard worry as well

'Inuyasha what happen why we are at Kaedes hut and why my side and leg bandaged is I remember hurting my ankle but that's it' Kagome asked as she felt her fear forming

'its my fault I heard you scream and when I found you were barely conscious and being attack by an demon by time I got to you, you were unconscious It looked like it bit you on your leg and slash your side with its claws, after I got Sango to trend to your wounds we decided to bring you here so you could go home when you can walk' Inuyasha said blaming himself for what had happen to Kagome. The Miko was in shock from hearing what had happen to her but them something came into mind

'Inuyasha how long was I unconscious' Kagome asked

'you were out for almost four days everyone was worried' Inuyasha said after slight hesitation he added ' I was really worried and im sorry this happen to you it's was my fault for letting you go off when it was almost dark'

'Inuyasha…thank you im ok now' Kagome said as leaned into his chest making Inuyasha blush

'Kagome are you sure your okay?' Inuyasha asked

'yea im pretty sure, I'll try to stand up' Kagome said as she attempted to stand up after a few failed attempts and sits Kagome finally mange to get up and just walked outside when she bumped into Miroku

'oh Miroku im sorry' Kagome quickly apologized

'KAGOME!!!!!!' Shippo yelled as he jumped into the Miko hands

'we were all worried about you looked badly injured' the kit said as he snuggled into Kagome

'Well im fine now Shippo' Kagome answered as she hugged the Kit back

'What are you going to do now Kagome' Miroku asked

' well Inuyasha suggested I go home since I'll have access to better medicine' Kagome said as she began to advance towards the well but then she felt her leg give in and she quickly fell to one knee as soon as she fell she saw Inuyasha by her side

'pathetic' He said as he bent down in front of her

'c'mon get on' Inuyasha offered

'ok thanks' Kagome said as she climbed onto his back afterward an short while they came to the well

' Thanks Inuyasha' Kagome said

'feh it was huh?' Inuyasha stopped talking when he realized Kagome was hugging him

He quickly returned the embrace

' Ill come back tomorrow morning ok' Kagome said as they separated from the hug. Walking towards the well she quickly jumped in and with an flash of pink she was gone

Inuyasha just stood by the well staring at it she had hugged him without an reason usually she only does that when he turned full demon or he was injured but this time it felt different like the hugs his mother gave him

'maybe she does feel the same way about me as I do about her… I don't know whether I should tell that thought what if she doesn't feel the same way maybe I should ask her when she gets back tomorrow' Inuyasha thought as he turned around and went back to the village

On the other side of the well Kagome just got home

' Hey guys im home' Kagome yelled as she went though the front door she looked around but saw no one

'ummm hello is any one home?' the girl called

'I wonder where everyone is I wonder if there's an note in the kitchen' she thought as she headed towards the room

'ahh here we go' she said as she spotted a note on the fridge.

_Kagome_

_If you get home before we do don't worry we only gone up to visit you aunt and uncle in Kyoto we will be back on Tuesday I left food in the fridge and cupboards in case you did come home_

_Love Mum_

_p.s I wish you could come with us _

'Ohhh so they gone and left me Tuesday huh lets see what day is it? Oh well I'll go take an nice hot bath, tend to my leg and side then make some dinner yep that's an great plan' Kagome said as she clapped her hands and ran upstairs

Kagome was just about to go down stairs and make some dinner when she heard an crash from downstairs fear quickly rose up inside her

'it's probably just Buyo yea that's it' Kagome reassured herself but then she heard voices unknown male voices she stopped and listened trying to stay calm

'hey Toshi look at all of these goodies they look like there worth an fortune' one of the boys said

'yep we hit the jackpot here and it seems like no ones home what fortune hey Shita' the boy who was apparently called Toshi said

Kagome was by the staircase panicking there are two unknown boys in her house

'what can I do ahh I wish Inuyasha was here' the miko thought to herself suddenly Buyo jumped up next to her and mewed

'shh Buyo be quite' She said in an low harsh whisper

'hey Shita did you hear that' Toshi asked

'yep there's some one upstairs lets go say hi maybe it's a pretty girl' Shita said as an grin formed

'Crap what am I to do if I stay here they'll get me there's only one thing to do I have to make an break for the well but first I need an weapon' Kagome said frantically looking around then she saw one of Buyo scratching post

'I'll have to do' Kagome said as she grabbed the post and ran down stairs she one of the boys straight away saw her

'hey' he yelled as he went to grab her but she just hit him with the post and continue to run

'Hey Toshi get her if she contact the police were dead' The boy on the floor yelled

'on it' Toshi yelled. Kagome was already outside still holding the scratching post she then once again felt intense pain shoot from her ankle and leg

'no no please no' Kagome thought as the well house came into view she risked an glance behind her and saw one of the boys gaining on her she just got to the wells entrance when her leg gave in

'No' she whispered as she tried to get up but as soon as she did she felt hand grab her

'Thought you could get away huh missie' the boy said

'Toshi! Ha you got her what should we do with her' Shita said

'I don't know but let's take her back to the hangout Shita' Toshi said Kagome was frantically struggerling to get out of Toshi grasped

'stop moving girlie' Shita said

'let me go' Kagome yelled out

'im sorry but we cant do that' Toshi said

'ow she bit me that b**** just bit me' Toshi cried in pain

'That's it say good night girlie' Shita said as he hit her

'Inuyasha help please' Kagome yelled in her mind as her vision failed…

**Well that was chapter 3 of my story hope you liked I may not update for a bit cus im still trying to figure out they do to Kagome cus I don't really want my first fic having lemons lol im open to suggestions plz btw MERRY CHRISTMAS**


	4. frighten

That night for some reason Inuyasha couldn't sleep at all something didn't feel right to him so after a few hours of trying to get to sleep he gave up and decided to scope the area to see if he can find what's making his instinct act up. After an hour of pointless searching Inuyasha found himself in the woods by the well

'why do I keep get the feeling that something isn't right I checked the whole area around the village and there's no sign of any demons or Naruku the only place I haven't checked is… KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran as fast as he could towards the well where he quickly jumped down it

"Kagome you better be okay" Inuyasha muttered as he jumped out of the well and headed for her house but was shocked by what he saw as he left the well house in front of him were puddles of blood Inuyasha was taken in with shock as a scent hit his noise it was Kagome's blood but there were two other unknown scents male scents he also smelt Kagome's fear

'Dammit' Inuyasha muttered as he realized the scents left the shrine with an quick jump he followed the scents feeling rage and anger grow inside of him.

Kagome woke up a few hours later feeling groggy and an sore head after recovering from the groggiest she looked around the room she just saw walls with water stains she realized she was sitting and tried to get up but then she realize she was tied to an chair by her hands she tried to scream but couldn't their was an cloth over her mouth suddenly she heard two familiar voices

'Well look who's awake' Toshi said as he entered the room followed by Shita

'Im glad people are more fun when their awake' Shita said as an unfriendly smiled formed

'Calm down Shita the boss said he want this one hear that sweetie our boss is gonna take you and there's nothing you can do about it' Toshi said gleaming into the girls eyes

'Heh he may take her but that doesn't mean I can't get my fill' Shita said as he firmly grabbed kagome's breast. Kagome tried to scream and to try escape his grasp suddenly another male entered the room

'Hey Shita leave the girl alone besides the boss has claimed her' The male said

'psh Taka your such an party pooper' Shita said as he released kagome from his grasped

'hey Shita I said you couldn't touch her but that doesn't mean we cant have any other fun' Taka said as he pulled an knife from his pocket he slowly walked over to Kagome 'now sweetie lets have some other fun' Taka said as he slowly drugged the knife into Kagome's arm and slowly dragged it down leaving a trickled of blood flowed down the girls arm. Taka threw the knife over to Shita

'Here knock yourselves out' Taka said as he began to leave the room

'Hey Taka where are you going' Toshi yelled over his shoulder

'Im going to get the boss so he can have his fun with our beauty here' Taka said as he left

Inuyasha was running through the city as fast as he could he felt his inner demon taking over as his anger grew.

'dammit where is she how far does this scent trail go on for' Inuyasha muttered to himself as he ran through the modern city following the ever lasting scent trail he landed on an building roof and looked around the scent was getting stronger suddenly he spotted an small two story run down building inside he could smell five different scents and three of them were familiar suddenly an scent of fresh blood hit his noise

'Kagome you better be alright' Inuyasha thought as he ran towards the building that had Kagome's scent emitting from it

Kagome was now fearing for her life so far these boys have sliced her right arm slashed her left one and her stomach adding on to the pain coming from her left leg and sides

'Inuyasha please come…help me' Kagome whispered so low that no one else could hear her

'Hey Shita take it easy with that knife she looks like she about to lose conscious and our boss want her awake' Toshi said in an annoyed voice

'Yea I guess she suffered enough physical pain at least when our boss is done with her she'll be broken. Kagome burst into tears when she heard the two boys talk like this she guess long ago what their boss intended to do but couldn't find herself to believe it suddenly the door open and an tall slender man walked in

'So our little beauty awake now well then Toshi, Shita leave I want some precious time alone with our catch' the man said

'yes sir' Both Toshi and Shita said in unison and left the room

'hmm I see they had some fun with Taka's knife but trust me im gonna have more fun with you and my knife but don't worry I wont cut you with this knife ill just cut your clothes' and with that the boss cut off Kagome's shirt and skirt and grabbed her suddenly an loud crash was hear outside the room

'Hmm those idiots and their fights I bet their having fun though like im gonna have with yo…what the?' The boss said as something grabbed him and pulled him away from the girl he was forcefully turned around and found himself facing an white haired man with dog ears?

'Who the bloody hell are you and what do you think your doing?' Inuyasha said with an angry voice as he raises one of the claws up to the man

'Im Kishi boss off this group and im claiming what's mine now little boss get lo…' Kishi didn't get to finished as he saw the boys eyes turn red and then the boy dugged his claws into Kishi throat instantly killing him. Inuyasha watch gladly as the body fell to the ground

'I..i…inu..ya sha' He heard a small weak voice whimper

'KAGOME!' Inuyasha yelled frantically as he ran towards the girl with a quick slash he broke the rope that bounded the girls wrist suddenly she feel off the chair Inuyasha quickly grabbed her embracing her tightly afraid to let her go

'Kagome are you okay' Inuyasha quickly asked worriedly as he took off his robe off the fire rat and placed on her limp body

'Inuyasha thank you I knew you come' Kagome whispered weakly then she blacked out

'Kagome…KAGOME' Inuyasha yelled as he realized her condition

**Well that's the ending off my 4****th**** chapter hope you like it and I hate to say it but my next chapter may be my last until then enjoying reading :P **


	5. and life goes on

**ok guys this is it the last chapter to my story. Sorry that it was a short story tho**

Kagome woke up not sure where she was or what was going she had a quick glance of her surroundings when she suddenly realized she was in an small white room with an small window Kagome quickly closed her eyes as the sun gleamed into them

"what had happen why am I hear huh" Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by unwanted memories entering her head stuff like when the boys entered her house to her waking up tied to an chair in an abandon room. When she remembered that she gasped and tried to move her arms much to her relief she could but the fear didn't die down. The young girl was now panicking where was she where were the boys that took her what have they done tears were streaming down her cheek as she curled herself into an ball suddenly she heard the small down open

'Kagome!' The girl heard a familiar voice call her name suddenly she felt someone hold her shoulder

'Go away please don't touch me leave me alone' Kagome yelled in an fearful voice without thinking she felt her whole body tense as she yell.

Hours earlier

'Kagome…KAGOME' Inuyasha yelled as he notice the girls condition

' Inuyasha I never doubted you come save me because I lov…' she never finished since her frail body gave in and she lost conscious

' kagome!' Inuyasha yelled as he lightly shaked her trying to wake her

'shit what do I do' Inuyasha said as millions thoughts ran through his mind he then remembered something Kagome tolded him last time he was in her world

'What the hell is that noise' Inuyasha asked as they walked down the road

'Huh what noise I don't hear anything' Kagome answered then out of nowhere an weird white wagon with red lights appeared and as it got closer the weird noise he kept hearing was getting louder and as the object flew past the noise was almost unbearable he felt like his ears were about to burst

'Inuyasha are you okay' He heard the girl asked

'What the hell was that with that weird noise' Inuyasha yelled

' Huh ohh that was an ambulance' Kagome answered

' A what'

'a ambulance they take sick or injured people to the hospital where they are healed' Kagome answered

'The Hospital that's it that's where I have to take Kagome' Inuyasha thought to himself as he picked the unconscious miko up and jumped out of the building. After what seemed like hours although it was actually only one. Inuyasha finally found the building called a 'hospital' not knowing what else to do he burst though the door and yelled to everyone in the room to help Kagome finally someone came over and took Kagome! He was panicking but then someone came over to him and said that she needed imitate attention after an hour another person appeared and asked him to follow her not knowing what else to do he followed they soon came to the outside of an small room Inuyasha glance though the window and saw Kagome laying on a bed he also noticed that her wounds had been stitch up

' you can enter once she wakes up until then please wait outside' The lady told Inuyasha and was about to leave when she realized Inuyasha dog ears

'Isn't a bit early to be dressing up' the lady said and with that walked off back down the hall leaving Inuyasha standing in the hallway alone he looked as Kagome laying in the bed surrounded by weird machines he let an low sign escape and sat down on the small bench by the room and thought back to when he found her in that horrible building surround by foul smelling males and fear

'Im sorry Kagome I failed you I promise to protect you but when you need me the most I failed you why do you even stay with me?' Inuyasha thought to himself feeling pretty down but then he remembered what Kagome was about to say before she blacked out in the building

'Inuyasha I never doubted you come save me because I lov…' he remembered her say

' she… she was going to say it that she loves me no how's that possible how can someone as caring and gentle love me' Inuyasha thought as he stood up and glanced through the window in the door though to the girl

'Kagome… she had the courage to tell me and I can't even think of a way to tell her how I feel' Inuyasha stood there starring at the girl through the window

'Kagome please wake up soon please be alright I need to know and I need you to know that I love you too' Inuyasha sat back down with only his thoughts for companying after hours of thinking the same thoughts over and over he felt fear rising it was coming from the room Kagome was in! the fear was quickly followed by the scent of tears Inuyasha quickly got up and rushed into room

'Kagome' He yelled in both a cheerful and worried voice he saw that she had curled herself into an ball he lightly gripped her shoulder to try to calm her but as soon as he touched her he felt her whole body tensed up.

'Go away please don't touch me leave me alone' Kagome called in an fearful voice Inuyasha quickly jumped back

'K…Kagome' Inuyasha lightly whispered

'what was that about why did she yelled at me like that doesn't she trust me anymore but what did I do?' Inuyasha thought to himself but then he look around the room and notice how apart from the colour and the window it was exactly like the one she was in when he found her he signed then he gently gripped her shoulder again feel her tensed again

'Kagome its okay its only me and I promise I'll never hurt you like they did' Inuyasha gently whispered

After she heard those words Kagome realized that it was Inuyasha who had gripped her shoulder

'I…Inuyasha?' Kagome weakly whispered as she rolled over to stare at her Hanyou

'yea its me' Inuyasha muttered. Kagome then unexpectedly flung herself at him embracing him before breaking into tears

' Kagome…its ok im here and I'll let no one ever hurt you like this again' Inuyasha muttered as he returned her embraced they stayed like that for a few minutes

'Kagome did you really mean what you were about to say back then that you…loved me' Inuyasha asked cursorily as he stared into her eyes

'Inuyasha of course I did I have and always love you as and hanyou demon or human' Kagome whispered as she stared into his eyes leaving a small gap between them

'Kagome thank you and I…I…I love you to' Inuyasha said and then he closed the gap between them for the first time expressing their love for each other through one magical kiss they shared after a few minutes they broke apart staring at each other embracing once more

3 weeks later

Kagome was out of the hospital and her injuries were all almost healed and her and Inuyasha were once more with their gang running along an never ending path with Miroku, Sango and Shippo following behind Inuyasha and Kagome on Kirara

Kagome was on Inuyasha's back looking towards the horizon then she whispered so lowly so only Inuyasha would hear her

' know what no matter what happens as long as were together in this fight we can overcome anything and no matter how hopeless it seems we well always follow the path towards our future because I know that you'll always be with me as I will always be with you in the good and the bad times' Kagome whispered as Inuyasha nodded

'Yea as long as we're together we can overcome anything' Inuyasha replied and with that they ran off into the horizon

**Whew that took forever to come up with that chapter well that it for my first fic hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it by the way don't worry just because I finished this fic does' t mean im not writing anymore I got heaps more ideas**

**Thanks to everyone who read my story especially to those who reviewed hope to write more soon bye**


End file.
